Our Little Secret Series 2: A New Contract
by shadowglove
Summary: ONESHOT. Six months have passed since Chloe signed Lex's contract, but now that he's insecure about Oliver's sudden return, Lex decides that their original contract wasn't enough...


**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Smallville.

_SEQUEL TO: **OUR LITTLE SECRET.**_

_Newcomers to my chlex series should probably read the oneshot OUR LITTLE SECRET to get the background on this story._

Info

Six months have passed since "Our Little Secret" and Chloe and Lex have managed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone except the Teague's, and the staff. Lionel knows, but hasn't told Clark or the Kent's anything.

Lana and Jason had their son, Jesse, and made Lex and Chloe his god-parents.

Lois and Clark are officially going out—though Clark is still blushing whenever anyone brings it up.

Oliver has returned.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS TO **OUR LITTLE SECRET.

**This was inspired by a Smallville CHLEX video I saw on Utube…can't remember who did it, but it was great and was to the song "When the Heartache Ends'. **

* * *

Sitting at the Talon, having one of the best mocha's she'd had in a long time, Chloe closed her eyes and exhaled, a small smile on her face. As she took a sip she reminisced on the last past six months, in which her life had changed drastically when she agreed to become Lex Luthor's mistress. Even now, as she thought about it, she couldn't believe that it had happened, yet her body, still sore from their all-nighter last night, proved that it really had happened.

Eyes opening, the blonde sighed, biting down on her bottom lip. When she'd signed that contract she'd never thought that their 'pure business' relationship would turn out the way it had. She'd never expected watching horrible black and white movies together at the mansion, laughing together over the ridiculous acting and love scenes. She'd never have figured that it would include eating together almost every night, or 'double-dates' with Lana and Jason (whenever they could find a babysitter) in Metropolis. And, to top it off, she hadn't expected to feel butterflies in her stomach every time he touched her, looked at her, kissed her.

Her frown grew. And the kissing definitely hadn't been planned, yet Chloe had to admit that they had made out in almost every part of the mansion—and that it had led to more naughtier things—once they'd even been caught by Lionel during one of his many impromptu visits. Chloe, who still was slightly frightened of him, had been mortified for Martha Kent's unofficial _beau_ to catch her under his son, both in the process of tearing each other's clothes off. She'd pushed Lex off and had rushed away—not answering any of his calls for days, and she probably wouldn't be able to see Lionel again if he hadn't come to visit her when she'd refused to even _see_ Lex out of pure mortification.

Shaking her head, Chloe placed her cold hand against her burning cheek, still able to blush even though that had happened four months ago. Lionel had appeared in her doorway, tapping his cane against the doorframe, asking if he could talk to her. Chloe's first thought had been to scream bloody murder and hope that someone downstairs would come to her rescue, yet out of curiosity she'd let him inside and even offered him something to drink. He'd surprised her by saying that he approved of Lex and her 'relationship', and she'd let that slide out of pure curiosity. He'd gone on to tell her that if she wanted he wouldn't mention it to Clark _or_ Martha, which she'd thanked.

Then, right before he exited the door, he turned his head slightly and said the most unbelieving thing. "You do Lex good, Miss Sullivan." He'd announced in a soft voice. "I—he hasn't had the best childhood, and I am ashamed to say that he never _did_ have the warmth of family or friends like Clark did, which shames me as his father. I am happy to see Lex _shining_ these days, and now I finally know _why_. Thank you." And he'd left.

Still unable to believe that, Chloe smiled crookedly, taking a last sip of her mocha before placing the empty container on the surface of the table. Lionel couldn't have been right. _She_ didn't make Lex happy…he was going through some wonderful business deals, he'd told her so himself. _That_ had to be the reason why he was "_shining"_ lately, not her.

"A Latté."

That deep voice broke into her thoughts and she flushed, clearing her throat, and turned as normally as she could until she saw him. Lex stood across the room, in one of his magnificent black suites, ordering a Latte.

Clearing her throat again she reached for her empty glass and held it, trying to look busy, hoping that no one realized that she was nervous, berating herself for having wanted to wave to him when she'd seen him. Keeping her eyes on the magazine in front of her, she read the article on child-raising that Lana had been speaking about. It was talking about 'substitute mother's', who was a woman of trust that the mother could train to help take care of the baby in case something happened to her. Chloe had pointed out that being a godmother was already that, but the article proved that 'substitute mother's' were much more involved in the relationships with the children than godparents.

The bells on the door jingled.

Chloe sighed, Lex must have left.

_Stop it Chloe!_

Continuing with her reading, she couldn't believe how _complicated_ this was. She didn't know if she was ready to be a substitute _anything_.

Easy footsteps headed in her direction and before she could discard it as someone looking for a seat, warm hands came around her from behind and covered her face. Her heart raced and a delightful anticipation rose in her stomach. Lex would sometimes do this to her when he was unusually playful. Was it—was he--?

Whoever was behind her leaned until his breath was against her ear, tickling her, causing goose bumps to run up and down her spine.

Chloe closed her eyes, body trembling.

"_Guess who_."

Eyes flying open, Chloe pulled his hands from her face and turned in her seat, an incredulous smile on her face. "_Oliver_?"

The blonde hunk grinned. "Hey Chloe."

"What are you doing here?" Getting up she hugged him, smile growing as he added an extra squeeze. From the first moment Clark had presented Oliver to her she'd found him extremely handsome, and it would seem that a suntan and the years only made him handsomer. "I thought you were in China or somewhere like that."

"Yes, well we're all taking a break and having a vacation." Oliver announced as he motioned for her to sit and he joined her, smile easy. "I thought I'd return to Smallville and see how my friends here were doing. Thanks for all of your help—by the way."

"No problem." She smiled, admiring him. "Gees, how long has it been that we've talked face to face?"

"A year? A little more?" Oliver guessed, reaching for her glass and taking a sip, making a face when he found the container empty, yet he chuckled at her mischievous smile. "That's what I get for being--."

"Such a thief?"

He shared her smile at the pun. "Yeah, you can say something like that." Noticing a waitress walking passed he motioned for her. "An Espresso."

"Sure." The girl nodded and hurried off.

Turning his attention back to Chloe, Olive examined her in silence, his smile growing. "I've missed you, Chlo."

"Uh-huh." Raising an eyebrow at that, Chloe shook her head, leaning forwards on the desk. "What favor do you want _now_, Oliver Queen?"

The moment broken, Oliver laughed. "Well, if you put it that way, Chloe Sullivan I want--." He trailed off, gaze venturing from her to something else. He raised an eyebrow. "I see he hasn't grown any less miserable during the time I've been gone."

"Huh?" Turning, she followed his gaze and her eyes widened when it fell upon a furious Lex Luthor, who'd decided to sit in a table in the shadows instead of leaving with his coffee. His eyes were like blue fire as they fell upon them. She turned pale and turned around in her seat.

"I even think he hates me more than he used to." Oliver mused, meeting Lex's gaze coolly. "That's strange. I haven't even been around lately. Then again, all Luthor's have something up their asses all the time—why need a special motive for that miserable expression?"

Getting up rapidly, Chloe didn't notice the girl bringing the Espresso, barely missing hitting her. "Sorry." She apologized before turning to Oliver, whose eyes had narrowed and were observing her suspiciously. "Um, I—I have to go now—forgot something very important I have to do—at—uh—my apartment. It was nice seeing you again Ollie." She turned to leave yet Oliver proved fast enough to compete with Clark as he stood and grabbed her hand.

She went pale and blushed all at the same time, avoiding Lex's gaze. Yet at the same time, as she turned around, she wondered why she was worried, and why he was angry. They just had a _business contract_, and it had never said that they couldn't _see_ other people. Yet the thought of Lex with someone else was surprisingly bitter to her taste.

"Chlo?" Oliver asked, tightening his hold on her, pulling her slowly towards her. "Are you okay?" His gaze shifted rapidly to an even more furious Lex before resting on a shivering and terrified Chloe. "Is it Lex? What did he do to you?"

Sensing his anger, she shook her head rapidly. "He hasn't done anything—I--."

"You're trembling." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out some bills and passed it to the waitress. "Here." He turned to Chloe. "You're coming with me."

"No I--."

"You aren't going to fight me." Still holding her hand, Oliver led her out of the Talon, and Chloe bit down harder on her bottom lip. As they passed Lex's table she could just _feel_ his anger. She was in _big_ trouble.

* * *

"You mind telling me what happened in there?"

Now that they were in his apartment, Chloe felt tense, yet relaxed. What was wrong with her? "Uh?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Chloe, Lex looked like he was going to _kill_ me and you looked terrified. What is going on? Has he threatened you?"

Collapsing on his sofa, Chloe looked at her hands. "I need to tell you something."

"Anything." Sitting next to her, Oliver looked deep into her face.

With a sigh she turned to look at him. "Six months ago a series of events happened that I haven't told anyone about. One of those things was that I found out that Lex knew about Clark."

Oliver paled. "How much?"

"He could write his unauthorized biography."

The hunk ran his fingers through his hair. "We have to do something."

"I already did." Feeling his gaze rest on her once again, Chloe cleared her throat. "Lex found out that I was helping you guys, and that coupled with Clark's secret, well, we came to an agreement." Boy was this difficult! "Well, in exchange for his secrecy, I agreed to be his, uh, mistress."

There was a moment's silence as Oliver just looked at her. "_What_?"

"I'm his lover, in so many words." That blush had returned full-force and caused her to shoot to her feet, pacing the floor. "Clark doesn't know though—he just wouldn't understand."

"_I_ don't understand." He growled, standing. "I knew that you were loyal to Clark, but I never thought that you'd do that to yourself for him!" He fumed. "Clark is big enough to take care of himself, Chloe! You don't have to put your life in danger and--."

"Hey!" Chloe exclaimed, turning on him. "Lex would _never_ hurt me."

He froze, face emotionless. "_Oh_?"

"Yeah." She blushed, looking away. "At first I thought the same, but I've been with him for six months, and even if you don't believe me, Ollie—he's been so _good_ with me." Sitting back again, she sighed, staring into the distance. "He treats me like a _queen_. I still haven't gotten used to it, but he takes me to the opera, takes me on trips here and there with him whenever my schedule allows it. If I have to go to Greece or wherever for an article, suddenly 'something' comes up around there so he takes me in his jet."

Oliver, jaw tense, sat once more.

"And he's so gentle with me." She exclaimed, turning to look at Oliver, wondering why he looked so hurt. "I've never had someone treat me like that. In high school I was ignored, and then there was Jimmy—but with Lex, it's—I don't know—I know that it's only a business arrangement contract and all—but." She stopped.

"But what?"

She shook her head, looking at her hands. "Nothing. It was stupid."

"Try me." Came the emotionless voice.

"Well." She took in a deep breath. "It feels so _real_. Sometimes I forget it's a contract and I think we're together, that we're in love, but then reality comes crashing down on me, you know?"

He nodded silently, not looking at her. Moments passed in silence before he sighed in defeat, shoulders shrugging. "I'll keep your secret for as long as you want me to. Clark will never know from me."

She smiled and turned to him. "Thank you Oliver." She leaned over and hugged him, closing her eyes, enjoying the fact that she'd finally been able to talk about this with someone. Yet as his arms went around her to embrace her as well, Chloe was ignorant of two things.

One was that Oliver was enjoying the hug more than a friend should.

And two was that Lex had followed them, and was now watching the embrace through the window.

* * *

Lex's voice had been emotionless when he'd called her hours later to tell her that it'd be in her best interest to come to the mansion earlier tonight, so as Chloe walked through the darkened halls, her heart raced in fear and anticipation. While she knew that this had something to do with Oliver's appearance, she didn't know _what exactly_ had ticked him off and what Lex was planning on doing about it. A ticked off Luthor was a dangerous Luthor.

"Your punctuality has always been one of your traits that I admire the most." Came the cool voice from the den, as Lex stood with his back to her, glass of scotch in one hand, looking into the lit fire in the chimney place.

Not sure how to respond to that, Chloe entered the room and went towards him. "Why did you want me to come earlier tonight?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you busy?" When he turned to look at her she gasped at the darkness in his eyes, the anger and the harshness.

"No. Just curious." Going to sit, she looked up at him and feigned coolness. She would _not_ let Lex see that she was worried or nervous, that would give him too much sense of power.

He looked at her for moments, finishing his drink and placing the empty glass on the table. "I just called for you to come earlier because I have an important business deal in Metropolis," he sneered at that, obviously not looking forwards to the meeting. "and I needed you to know so that you'd be ready and decent for when the movers arrived in the morning. I wouldn't want you opening the door in your night dress."

"_Movers_?" Chloe asked, eyes narrowed. "What movers?"

"The ones who will be moving all of your belongings out of the flat in the Talon." He announced as he clasped his hands behind his back and returned to looking into the fire.

Shooting in the air, she opened and closed her mouth before shaking her head in disbelief. "You're throwing me out of the apartment?"

He chuckled ruthlessly. "Why is it that you always believe the worse of me? Even after the time that we have spent together? I would have thought that you'd know me a _little_ better by now."

More confused, Chloe ran her manicured fingernails through her silken locks. "I don't understand. If you're not kicking me out of the flat, then why are there movers arriving at god-knows-when in the morning to take all of my stuff out?"

"Because," He answered coolly. "They are bringing all of your possessions to the mansion."

She froze. "_What_?"

"You'll be moving into the mansion, into my room." He announced, turning to look at her, eyebrow raised. "There isn't any problem with that, is there?"

"Yes, there _is_!" Chloe exclaimed, taking a couple of steps towards him out of sheer anger. "You can't just _tell_ me that I'm moving in with you! You have to ask! And who do you think you are that you already have movers ready to bring my stuff?" Taking in a couple of hasty breaths, she tried calming. "Look, Lex, if you need the apartment just tell me so. I'm sure that Martha and Clark will take me in until I can find another apartment, or maybe Lana and Jason could let me use the spare room until I--."

"You're moving into the mansion tomorrow." He said in a low and dangerous voice. "Whether you like it or not."

Eyes widening, she looked down at her shoes up to him once more, trying to regain control over her temper. "You can't force me to do _anything_." Seeing him raise an eyebrow at that she nodded for emphasis. "The contract clearly states that--."

"Contract?" Lex asked, heading for the table and bringing back a large body of papers bound together. "_This_ contract?"

She froze in the middle of the argument. "Call me crazy, but that looks _a lot_ bigger than the two-paged document I signed."

"Oh, but alas." He announced, flipping to the last page, where her signature was clearly visible. "_This_ is now our contract."

"How—what—why—this is _illegal_!" Chloe stuttered as she took the contract from him and hurriedly browsed through the contents, reading aloud some of the statements. "Will concede to Mr. Lex Luthor's every demands…will accompany him to social functions and be the hostess of the banquets he decides to hold…will move in when desired…will not arrive 'home' later than time appointed…contract valid five years--_five years_?" She exclaimed in horror, looking up at him. "We agreed on a _year_! ONE!"

"That's _your _version." Lex smirked, leaning against the wall, observing her. "But I have lawyers and witnesses that would testify another version."

"You—you—_argh_!" Throwing the contract on the carpet, she collapsed back into the sofa, folding her arms over her chest. "What did I expect? I should have known that you'd do something illegal like this!" Kicking at the rug, a muscle in her cheek jumped. It wasn't that the thought of living with Lex was dislikable, not in the least bit, but she _hated_ being forced into _anything_. Why couldn't he _ask_, like _normal_ people, instead of just using his power to _coerce_ her into doing what he wanted? "I really should have learnt after my dealings with Lionel that you can't trust a Luthor."

There was silence as Lex watched her, before he asked in a soft voice: "Is the thought of living with me _so_ disagreeable?"

Never having heard him use that voice before, Chloe looked up at him in surprise. He sounded like a child whose mother had just told him that she hated him. "It's not me coming here." She explained, breathing in and out to calm herself, still confused by his reaction. "Lex—I'm not a pet you know, you can't order me around and give me a pat on the wrist when I don't want to do what you want me to. I'm a human—and despite our contract I'm still owner of my own life." Standing, she rubbed her arms, looking into the fire.

"I know you're a human, Chloe, I--."

"You just know that you're a Luthor." She announced, turning to him, surprised when he winced at that. "Ever since you've been a boy you could get whatever you wanted because of that and the power has gone to your head."

He chuckled darkly. "That shows you how much you know about me." Looking away from her, he folded his hands over his chest. "Being a Luthor has _never_ made me happy."

"Oh?" Chloe challenged, hands on her hips. "Then tell me of something your money and power weren't able to get you. Tell me when you were denied something _once _in your whole life. Tell me-."

"You have _no_ idea how much I hate Clark." Lex hissed, surprising her by the change in topic. "And you know why? It's because he had the four things I always wanted, always _needed_ but never had."

"Super-strength, laser vision, super-hearing, and super-speed." Chloe sighed in disappointment and looked away. It would seem that their relationship would always be centered on Clark.

"No." Lex shook his head. "He had parents who adored him, friends that stood by his side no matter what, an almost _idiotic_ innocence—always sure everyone had a good side—even me."

Shocked beyond words, Chloe's eyes were wide. She'd never thought that Lex--.

"And you want to know what I hated him the most for?" Lex asked, seeing her nod he shook his head. "It was because he had you."

"_What_?" Chloe gasped.

"Yes Chloe, I hated him the most because he had you by his side, and I hated him more because he couldn't see how special you were, he always ended up hurting you by never ending his idiotic heart-struck feelings for Lana no matter how many guys she was with." Lex growled. "You're smart, beautiful and resourceful, Chloe Sullivan—don't think I don't know all the things you have done for Clark—all the times you gone against people and companies—mainly Luthorcorp" he said with a crooked sneer "for Clark—how many times you've put your life in danger, and for what? Clark never noticed you. He always pined away for the one who wasn't worth him. Who'd never be able to keep his secret and help him as you did, and still do."

She was touched. He'd been watching—he'd noticed. A small smile grew on her face. "Lex, I stopped liking Clark that way a long time ago. I'm his best friend, that's all." There was a moment's silence as she dropped her gaze as his fell upon her, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "I—I don't know what to say to what you just said, about you hating Clark because of _me_, I--." Sensing motion she looked up and gasped at how close he'd come, and in seconds he'd jerked her flat against his steely chest. Chloe gulped, throat dry at the feral expression in his eyes. "_Lex_--?"

"You mightn't know how you feel, but I know how I do. And you know what I feel, what I know?" He questioned in a deep voice. "You're _mine_, Chloe." He whispered seductively into her ear, causing her body to tremble, her eyes to roll back in their sockets. "You're body, mind and soul are all mine, you gave me everything to me when you brought that pen to the contract, and I'm just as serious about contracts as the devil himself."

"You're not the devil, Lex." She whispered shakily, body trembling in pleasure.

His breath lingered on her ear before traveling down her neck, driving her insane slowly and deliberately, enjoying her reactions to his ministrations. "You're going to live with me in my mansion for five years, and by the time our contract is void I'm going to make sure you'll sign on for life." As always, when he touched her, her body reacted like a bomb, and she was melting as his hands roughly made their way down her back, pressing her completely against him. "And neither Clark Kent nor _Oliver Queen_ are going to change that."

Her eyes flew open in surprise and she pressed her hands against his chest, pushing away slightly until she could look him in his eyes. "_Oliver_?" She asked, confused. "What does _Oliver_ have to do with all of this?"

For a moment Lex seemed dubious, but as he looked into her face, into her eyes, he suddenly was surprised, and a crooked smile touched his face. "You have no idea, do you?"

She frowned, not liking to be left out of anything. "No idea of what?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, obviously enjoying something. "It's nothing important."

Not so sure whether to believe him or not, Chloe just shrugged and relaxed, a naughty smile appearing on her face as his hands on her back started venturing lower until he gripped her rear and squeezed it roughly, pulling her against him intimately. Squealing playfully, she cradled his face in her hands, and suddenly realized how intimate that was…not _sexual_ intimate…something much deeper, much scarier.

Gulping, she licked her lips nervously, looking up into his eyes, trembling at the possessive way they looked down on her. She'd always scoffed and spoken against women allowing men to treat them as property, but she could suddenly understand why Lana didn't seem to mind that anymore since Jason came into her life.

Thumbs softly caressing his face, Chloe seemed lost in his eyes, and before she knew what she was doing, she pushed up on her tiptoes and closed her eyes as her lips found his, and that little electric shock that always was present when they kissed multiplied. Sparks seemed _visible_ as Lex groaned into the kiss, and their kiss, which was usually passionate and urgent, slowed and became something different.

"Hhhmn."

Pulling away quickly, Chloe looked behind her and blushed red when she noticed Lionel in the doorway.

"Father." The voice Lex used showed that it was more than obvious that his father's presence wasn't desired at that moment. "What are you doing here?"

"_Lex_." Chloe hissed, giving him a look before turning to Lionel, having decided a couple of months ago, after his visit, that she liked him despite their past. "Mister Luthor, how are you doing?"

"Fine thank you Miss Sullivan." Lionel smirked, looking from his obviously annoyed son to his blushing yet composed future daughter-in-law. He wondered if she even knew what Lex had planned for her. "I came here because Lex and I had planned to journey to Metropolis together in the helicopter—but it would seem that he was otherwise occupied and forgot our agreement." His smirk grew as Chloe nervously fixed her hair.

Lex sighed and turned to Chloe. "I shall see you tomorrow then."

She nodded slowly. "It should only take a couple of trips to move all of my things from my apartment—I'm not exactly much of a collector—unless you count the Wall of Weird."

* * *

Lionel raised an eyebrow in amusement. When he'd told Lex that a girl like Chloe could be snatched away quickly by a better man, he hadn't thought that Lex would take it so seriously and grow as insecure as to wish her under his own roof.

Coughing into his palm to hide a chuckle, the elder Luthor had to admit that his son had done a good job. Somehow he hadn't seen Chloe accepting giving up her liberty so easily, and he'd have to ask Lex in the helicopter how she'd taken the news that he'd literally thrown her out of her apartment to force her into his home.

"Well, I should be going now. I have a busy day tomorrow with the Daily Planet and the movers." Chloe announced and reached over to kiss Lex's cheek, something that caused both of them to look at the other in surprise. Chloe blushed, ducked her head and told Lionel a quick goodbye before hurrying out of the room and away.

Turning back to his son after having watched Miss Sullivan literally run away, Lionel smirked wider at the wide-eyed expression on his son's face, and he wondered if Lex realized that he was holding a hand to the cheek she'd so naturally and tenderly kissed. He also wondered if Lex realized that what he felt for Chloe had gone from admiration to care, and was now becoming something deeper.

He motioned with his cane for Lex to follow him and turned as they headed to where the helicopter was waiting for them on the roof. As father and son made the walk to the roof in silence, Lionel wondered if Lex realized that he'd fallen head-over-heels for the feisty Miss Chloe Sullivan.

* * *

"I still can't believe that I didn't find out until today—when you're moving _in_ with him!" Lois announced sorely, helping Lana lift a box filled with pictures and albums. A mischievous expression covered her face. "At least I found out before Clark did. That'll tick him off—though not as much as the news itself."

Lana raised an eyebrow and was relieved when one of the men came to take the box from them and take it to the van. "Clark is a big boy now. He can't expect Chloe not to live her life."

From where she sat, putting some things in the next box, Chloe turned to look at them. "Actually, I told him already. Last night."

"You mean I _am_ the last to know?" Lois exclaimed, horrified. "I'm your _cousin_. Where do you're loyalties lie?"

Lana smirked, always having enjoyed Lois' company. Yet she frowned as she turned to Chloe. "How did he take it?"

"Bad at first." Chloe announced with a sigh. "He wouldn't talk to me at all, until he appeared on my doorstep this morning."

"What changed his mind?" Lana asked, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oliver did, actually."

"**_Oliver_** knew **_too_**?" Lois exclaimed once more, narrowing her eyes with each new revelation. "The treason!"

Lana giggled before turning to Chloe with a raised eyebrow. "You know, I find it hard that _Oliver_ of all people could convince Clark that _Lex_ was good enough for his best friend. I mean, from what Lex has told Jason, Oliver and Lex _hate_ each other—they have ever since boarding school."

"Yes." Chloe nodded. "But Oliver somehow convinced Clark to accept it, and Clark came to tell me that if I ever needed anything he was there for me—and that he wasn't going to call our friendship off because of my relationship with Lex. He thinks he needs to keep an eye on me to make sure that I'm okay and that Lex doesn't hurt me—but I know he won't."

Lana sighed, a smile on her face. "I'm so glad that you realize how much Lex loves you."

"He doesn't _love_ me, Lana." Chloe tried to smile, yet couldn't help but feel a little bitter. "We're possessive of the other, and he was very right when he said that a relationship would benefit 'both parties'. He needed someone, and so did I."

"You needed each other." Lana insisted patiently. "And you'll soon realize that."

Lois, noticing Chloe's sadness, made a face. "I'm going to have a Luthor as a cousin-in-law." She made a face. "Well, the _General_ won't be too surprised, and he'll never let me live down that I just lost like sixty bucks."

Chloe turned to look at her cousin in surprise, a confused smile on her face. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Well, after Clark and I found you—you know—where Lex had been hiding you to keep you safe from Lionel, well, the General and I had a long talk on how he could let me believe that my own cousin had been killed." Lois announced, passing another box to one of the movers. "He told me that it had been orders from Lex—that he'd never seen someone so worried about someone just because they were a witness. He bet me sixty that there was something between you two—which was wrong because you were still in high school, and I bet him sixty that he was delusional." She winced. "It's horrible to think that my father has more feminine intuition than I do."

At that Lana and Chloe exchanged looks before bursting into laughter.

* * *

While she had a room of her own for her Wall of Weird and other belongings, Chloe's clothes and basic necessities were taken to the Master Bedroom, the room she'd be sharing with Lex. While she knew that she should fight him due to his false and phony contract, she'd decided that if Clark accepted it then there really wasn't any reason for her to do so. She and Lex got along wonderfully, they understood each other on levels she never knew possible, and she was falling in love with him.

Sighing at the last one, Chloe walked out of the bedroom and down the halls, nodding to the servants as they greeted her before hurrying to do their work. She was now 'mistress Chloe', and the thought of it was comical. When she was in high school she'd never once dreamt of being blackmailed into moving in with the man she was falling in love with, who was so rich it was ridiculous, and being referred to as 'Mistress Chloe' by all of the servants.

The curtains blew. "Are you okay?"

With a hand to her heart, Chloe turned to look at Clark. "Other than the heart attack you just gave me?"

His worried expression turned to a sheepish smile. "I'm still, uh, trying to get used to this."

"Thanks for trying." She smiled, motioning with her chin for him to follow her. "We're having a dinner next Sunday and I want you to know that your mother and your invitation will be in the mail by tomorrow."

He winced. "Chloe, I'm trying because of you, but don't you think that this is a little, uh, sudden?"

"No." Chloe shook her head. "It's a business dinner with some Luthorcorp associates, I won't know anyone, so I'm sending invitations to Lana and Jason, Lois, and you guys. I need a support team until I can get used to my new role."

Clark sighed. "I'll be there then."

She smiled. "Thank you Clark."

"I've been going over this all night, Chloe, ever since Oliver told me how this all begun." Clark announced, running a hand through his hair. "And I still don't get it. Lex and my friendship stopped because he put all of us in danger for trying to find out the truth about me, and he finally does…and all he does with it is to blackmail you to be with him?" The handsome brunette frowned, shaking his head. "I don't get it. I mean, all night I was asking questions like, Is he doing this to get back at me? Is he trying to get information about me from you?" He sighed. "But he already knew _everything_. What could he get out of being with you? How could he be using you to get to me?"

"Clark--." Chloe whispered.

"Then it hit me." Clark announced with a dark chuckle.

"What did?"

"I finally realized that it has _nothing_ to do with me." Clark replied, turning to look at her. "Remember when Lex got married?" Seeing the look she gave him he chuckled. "Well, I thought he loved her, but I realize that he was just trying to find someone to help anchor him. He once told me that my friendship was what kept him from giving into the darkness within him—but now it's _you_ who's keeping him in his grey areas instead."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oliver couldn't understand it either until we both found out the truth." Clark chuckled darkly once more. "For six months now Luthorcorp facilities that have to deal with 33.1 are being shut down. We thought that it was some evil scheme, but now I'm beginning to think differently, as is Oliver. You're good for Lex."

That was the second time someone had told her that, and it had been said by the two people she'd least expected to hear it from; first Lionel Luthor, and now Clark Kent.

Clark opened his mouth to say something else, when the sound of footsteps was heard coming towards them, and Lex Luthor turned the corner, stopping in his tracks when he saw Clark there with Chloe.

Lex was silent as he looked from Chloe to Clark, a raised eyebrow. "Clark." He announced coolly. "Why aren't I surprised to see you here?"

Clark took in a deep breath. "Listen Lex, you and I mightn't be friends anymore, but we share something, Chloe, and if she has decided that she is going to live with you, then, you'll just have to get used to seeing me around again."

"Is that so?" Lex wanted to know, eyebrow still raised. "Well, I'm sure that I'll find a way to survive that."

Clark nodded, face still as serious as Lex's. "You better treat her good, Lex, and believe me, I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"I hadn't expected you to do otherwise." The elder man assured. "Whether you chose to believe so our not, Clark, I wouldn't let _anyone_ hurt Chloe, much less myself."

Obviously surprised, Clark stayed silent before turning to Chloe. "I have to go. Lois and I are driving to Grandville tonight for our anniversary. She says that six months _isn't_ an anniversary, but my mother assures me that while women say that, it really _is_ a big deal."

Chloe nodded. "Thank you for coming over Clark, and tell Lois to come over soon."

He nodded before turning to Lex. "You will be hearing from me soon." And with that he leisurely walked away.

Lex, eyebrow still raised, turned and watched Clark as he turned the corner and disappeared. Arm wrapping around Chloe, he looked down at her for a moment before his gaze returned to where Clark had disappeared. "Did he just threaten to visit often?"

A smile lit Chloe's face as she hugged him and sighed contentedly, burying her face into his chest.

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked it. I plan on writing one or two more oneshots to finish the series, in which Chloe and Lex admit to each other that they love each other, and who knows? A marriage? Remember, review, because it always has to do with the response of my readers how long it takes for me to write the sequel, and if I write it at all. So if you want another chapter in the CHLEX series, then review and tell me so!**


End file.
